Can We Get Through This?
by Tamm356
Summary: Set after season 3 episode 4 where piper asks Alex to be her girlfriend, leave me a review please x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Set after season 3, episode 4 when Piper asks Alex to be her girlfriend. Don't know how long this is going to be, depends on if people like it.**

I ran around the track one last time, Alex was supposed to be here by now, I couldn't rid the thought she might be in trouble and she definitely couldn't afford to be in any more trouble.

A cold shiver ran down my back as I saw morello wave me over in the distance, she looked distressed. Goose pimples covered my arms and I had to hold myself to stop myself from shaking, that's when I knew something was wrong.

I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't let me, or my mind. I think it was because I was scared of what I was about to find out. "Hurry! Come on!" She shouted. That was all the warning I needed to kick aside my fear and drown in my own worry.

I ran over to morello, almost falling over her feet when I stumbled upon her. "What is it? Alex? Is Alex okay?" I asked, panic clear in my voice, it was probably plastered all over my face too. Morello looked at me like she was apologising, she had a look of sheer panic over her face. "Is Alex okay?" I snapped quite harsh.

"Umm no, she's been attacked" her voice was shaken a bit. "What?.." I whispered not being able to finish.

I didn't let her say anything else, just ran past her into the building. "Library" Morello shouted, running behind me.

I got to the library and stood dead still. I knew this wasn't just Alex in a busy up with another inmate, I couldn't see her anywhere, only everywhere else. There were guards, all of them, inmates and even general staff. I stood still, I could feel my sweat all over my body. Alex was the only person in my life right now that I loved and she loved me back for me.

"Chapman" Mr Healy stated. Why did he look unhappy with me? "Alex... Where is she? What happened to her?" I spoke so fast I'm not sure anyone understood me. They all parted down the middle to reveal Alex's body on the cold hard ground, she looked so fragile, there was blood all over and even though she wasn't awake, she looked scared.

"Is she alive? Oh god! Please tell me she's alive!" I whimpered. I rushed over to her kneeling on the ground clasping her hand. "Don't move her!" Someone snapped.

A group of what I could presume were doctors worked around her before taking her away. I got up, everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. I stood in front of Mr Healy angrily "you were supposed to protect her!" I snapped. "Chapman, calm down" he snapped back.

"Now then, can you tell me where you was between 9am and 9:30am this morning?" He asked sternly. I focuses on his facial expressions. "You've got to be kidding me? You don't actually think I could've done this? Alex is my girlfriend and I love her" I said, trying to remain calm. "Chapman, you didn't answer my question" Healy said, arms crossed. "Are you serious, I did not do this! I would never do that" I snapped.

Healy took one look at me and nodded. "Take her down to the shoe" he said before turning around. "What?! No! This wasn't me!" I shouted while being restrained. "Refusing to comply with an investigation lands you in the shoe, chapman" Healy said this with no emotion whatsoever.

"You son of a bitch!" Red snapped at Healy, which surprised us all seen as there relationship seemed to be different lately. Healy ignored Red and turned to a guard.

"Keep Chapman in the shoe until further notice, I'm charging her with the rape and assault of Alex Vause" tears rolled down my eyes as everyone else whispered.

"My Alex was raped?" I whispered that so quiet before tears soaked my face.

 **So what did you think, leave me a review please and let me know what you liked didn't like... You can also leave me ideas on what you would like to see happen next. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I laid in what I was supposed to call a bed... Guess I blacked out again, my view was stained walls and an unclean toilet. The upside was I should probably be able to sleep whenever I wanted, except all I could hear was the screams of the actual inmates that belonged in here. I spent my days crying against the toilet and being sick. All I could think about was Alex, who did this to her?

"Chapman, your up"

I jumped up as I heard the door unlocking, it was a guard I'd never seen before. He walked towards me and I moved away.

"Do you want to stay in here?" He asked me with a confused look on his face.

I looked back at him just as confused. "Am I being charged?" I asked him.

"All I know is your leaving the shu but Mr Healy wants to see you first"

I stayed quiet whilst the guard led me through the corridors. We got to Mr Healys office, I was with a load of new people. There was something going on ahead of us, looked like a fight.

"Inmate, stay here!" He said harshly. He unlocked the gate, locking it behind him and went to sort the fight out.

"Some things around here never change"

I spun around like a lightning bolt, I knew that voice.

"Nicky!" My whole face lit up, i couldn't believe she was back. I hugged her straight away.

"You don't look so good, Chapman" Nicky said.

"Great to see you too" I smiled sarcastically. "No, they just brought me up from the shu" I told her.

"Been causing trouble?" She smiled, with a little laugh afterwards.

Just as I was about to speak, the same guard came and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Nicky claimed grabbing my arm back.

"Hey Nicky, don't. A lot has changed round here since you left" I whispered.

"I suggest you listen newby, now communicating with an accused rapist and attacker isn't gonna get you much around here" the guard warned her.

Nicky laughed. "Chapman, seriously? Rape?" She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, I had no emotion on my face.

"Oh shit. You didn't did you?" She asked me.

"No! Of course I didn't"

"Okay okay, just checking, I knew you didn't" she said. "Whose the chick that got raped?" She asked me.

The guard started dragging me inside Healys office. "Alex!" I cried. I saw Nickys face visibly pale. "Make sure she's okay for me, please Nicky" I shouted as I was pushed into the office.

 **Just a short one. So I see I spelt shu wrong... Let me know what you think. What you wanna see happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sat in Mr Healys office directly across from him. He was looking through some files. My guess was he was taking his time to make me feel nervous, I wasn't nervous at all. I had been full of worry for Alex, still was but I was mainly annoyed and angry that Healy was trying to pin this on me because I didn't like the relationship I had with Alex.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" I bluntly asked.

Healy turned his attention to me, he took his glasses off and put the files down. "Piper, I can't imagine how angry you are with us right now" he began.

I laughed sarcastically "whose us? I'm angry at you Mr Healy" I told him.

"I can see why" he calmly said.

I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips together tightly. " oh, you can? How very clever of you to realise you cannot convict me of a crime I did not commit because you don't approve of my relationship with the victim" I told him in a very annoyed tone.

"You turned up flustered and could not tell me where you had been" he said.

"I was in shock!... What changes things now then?" I asked.

"I have several witnesses that place you on the track at the time the incident took place" he said.

I watched as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Okay, so did you get the person that did it?" I asked.

Healy clasped his hands together and sighed. "Yes, yes we did..."

I sat up straight. "Well? Who was it?" I asked quickly, demanding an answer as soon as possible.

"The person we found guilty of the crime was a male guard" he admitted, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him disgusted.

"Piper, you know Kubra Balik?" My eyes widened and my heart began racing, I could feel the sweat already. "Of course you do" Healy smiled.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well it seems that he wasn't all that happy about Alex naming him in court, so he sent his hit man in for her" he said.

I let my head fall into my lap, my hands on top of my head. "Oh my god"

"I know it's terrible, there is a full investigation going ahead on our security system" Healy told me.

I sat back upright. "No, you don't understand, this is all my fault, Alex warned me about this... I thought she was just paranoid" I felt the shame run down my body.

"This is not your fault, like I said we have an on going thorough investigation" Healy said this like it was going to make everything okay again.

"Look Mr Healy, I'm sure there is, but true me if Kubra wants to get in here he will, he's a very clever and dangerous man" I said with shivers down my back.

"If he's so dangerous then why did you work for him?" Healy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wasn't working for him, I was travelling with the woman I had just fell in love with and I did one stupid thing" I admitted.

"Okay" Healy said, handing over some paperwork. "I'm afraid to say it seems this hitman raped and beat Alex, Lolly walked in and he tried to attack her and she ended up killing him in self defence"

"Wow" I mumbled.

"Wow indeed, now if your up to it, I'm assigning you to be Alex's carer as she gets through the next couple of weeks or months, or however long she needs, it'll be rough" Healy said.

I looked directly at him for a couple seconds to make sure I heard him okay.

"Really? Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I see how much you both care for each other" he said, handing me a pen for the paperwork.

"Yes, thank you" I exclaimed, signing the paperwork before he changed his mind. "Where is she? Alex?" I asked.

"She was taken from medical to her bunk about an hour ago" he said.

"Thank you so much Mr Healy" I said before fleeing the room.

 **What you think? Leave me a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I rushed away from Mr Healys office, heading straight for Alex. I got loads of looks as I sped by, yes I'm back is what I felt like screaming.

"Chapman" Red shouted me as I walked past the tv room. "You're back" she stated.

"Yes I am" I smiled, still trying to walk away.

"Good"

"Look, I really Gotta go and find Alex" I said.

Red nodded at me. "Well you won't find her in the bunks, she's in the library" she told me. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "She's in a bad way, they've closed the library so she can be alone in there" Red said.

I smiled and headed off to the library, when I got there it was locked, of course it was locked, I don't expect she wanted visitors. I knocked on the door lightly as I didn't want to scare her, I waited a couple seconds but nobody came so I knocked a bit louder this time, still nothing. I rested my head against the door. "Come on, Alex" I whispered to myself.

"Can I help you Miss?" I turned around to see yet another new guard.

"No, I don't think you can" I told him.

"You need to go back to your bunk, the library is off limits to inmates today" he said.

"I'm actually aloud in here, Mr Healy as assigned me to Alex Vause' carer" I told him. He looked at me questionably for a few seconds.

" you don't believe me do you?" I asked him, feeling annoyed.

"Forgive me but your in here for a reason" he said sarcastically, before using his radio to contact Mr Healy. He put his radio back in place. "You've got until lights out" he said in his cocky tone before leaving.

"You've got until lights out" I repeated in my very own sarcastic voice followed by me pulling a face. I turned back around to face the library to see Alex not too far away laughing at me. I smiled softly at her. She came to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door and we just stood still, I studied her damaged face. She had a cut under one eye and the other eye was badly bruised, she had tried to cover it with her hair. Her neck and arms had bruises and markings all over them, just under her chin was quite badly bruised too. All I could think about was some disgusting person on top of her, hurting her. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, Alex" I told her softly.

"It's not your fault" she told me. Her voice was broken and her posture was so fragile, a far cry from the Alex I knew and loved. It was hard to see her like this because she was such a strong and defensive person, and they'd took that away from her.

"Can I come in?" I watched closely as she thought about what I'd asked of her.

"I want you to, I do, but I can't, I'm sorry..." She said, her voice broke at the end, she slammed the door shut and locked it back up. I'm sure I had a shocked expression on my face as she turned away from me.

"Alex please! Let me look after you!" I begged her through the glass window.

She disappeared behind one of the book shelves and she didn't come back. I sighed and walked away, I made my way back to the bunks and collapsed on my bed. I hadn't been laid down more than a minute and Red was angrily sitting next to me. I lifted myself up into the sitting position.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snapped at me.

"Well I was trying to sleep" I told her.

"Why aren't you with Alex?" She asked.

"Because red..." I began as my eyes filled up with tears. "She doesn't want to see me" I told her.

"I don't understand this" she said, staring into the distance.

"Yeah that makes two of us, can I sleep now?" I asked her, rolling over.

"No!" She said slapping my leg.

I sighed in frustration.

"I see the problem, Alex is a strong girl and she loves you... She doesn't want you to see her break down" Red told me.

I thought about it and she actually made sense. "So what do I do?" I asked her.

Red put one finger on her lips while she thought about it. "Dinner time, she'll be in the canteen.. You need to convince her your gonna be there for her"

"Okay" I nodded.

"And go shower you look awful" Red added.

I laughed at her bluntness.

"And also, where did that bruise and cut come from?" She said pointing to my eye.

"The guards in shu aren't always in a good mood" I said rolling my eyes.

Red patted my leg, "looks like you both could do with being with each other right now" she said before leaving.

 **Okay, thank you so much for reviews. If you are reading this, can you please leave me a review so I know what people think.. What do** **you guys want to happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I walked into the canteen, I felt much better after having a shower and cleaning up. All I had to do now was make it through lunch and pretend like I wasn't in agony, plus I don't think Red would be all that pleased that I had lied to her. I walked into the canteen and got in the que, I saw Alex leave the que and go sit at a table by herself. Red snapped me out of my thoughts when I also reached the end of the que.

"What are you waiting for? Go and show Alex you're going to be there for her" She snapped.

I widened my eyes and pulled a face at her. "She'll hear you!" I told her.

"Good. Oh she's looking, come on I'll come with you" coming from behind the counter.

My eyes widened even more as she went to grab me. "No Red, I can't" I told her. She grabbed me anyway by the arm and put her hand on my lower back, pushing me.

"Ow!" I screamed out in agony and almost fell to the floor, I bent down clutching my side. Red helped me back up once my breathing had calmed down. Everyone in the canteen was watching me now, even Alex who had moved from her table to stand in front of us.

"Piper..." Alex said softly, a concerned expression to go with it.

"You are going to tell me what the hell happened whilst you were in the shu" Red demanded.

"Just leave it!" I snapped.

Red took one look at me and then shouted a guard over. "She's been attacked" Red told him.

The guard sighed. "Where and when?" He asked me. He sighed again and walked away when I didn't answer.

"Piper, if someone has hurt you.. You need to tell me" Alex said

Red gave me a certain look, I wasn't quite sure what it meant but if Alex was talking to me now I was gonna take advantage.

"Fine. It happened in the shu, I'd say about a couple days ago, we was all made to shower together, and well... Word got round I was a rapist" I rolled my eyes.

Alex twiddled her fingers together. "So this is my fault?" She mumbled.

"No, not at all, Alex" I reassured her, reaching for her hand. She flinched and practically flew out of the canteen.

"Alex!" I shouted after her, with no luck of course.

"Well, looks like we've got a lot of work to do, chapman" Red said.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked off to the bunks. I laid on my bed and rolled onto my good side. I closed my eyes as I though of Alex, when was she gonna let me in? The next thing I could remember, Red, Alex and Mr Healy were stood in my bunk. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"What now?" I asked.

"If you have been aggressively attacked, I need you to make a written complaint" Mr Healy said. I laughed at him bitterly.

"And then what? There already in shu, what else could you possibly do to them?"

"Well do you have anyone at all you can talk to?" He added.

I looked at Alex who had no facial expression. "No, I don't" I told him.

"I haven't got time for your mind games chapman, do whatever you like" Mr Healy said before walking away.

I turned around and got as close to the wall as possible. It was a good minute before I was sure they had all left. I felt someone touch my side and I flinched, I turned my head to see Alex. I was surprised to see her here alone with me, never mind making actual contact.

"I'm sorry" she said.

I had a feeling she didn't mean for just now.

"Can I just lay with you?" She asked me.

I smiled and got out of bed, I let her get closest to the wall so she could feel safer. I got behind her and out my are around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Pipes?" She asked.

"Mhm" I mumbled into her hair.

"I love you" she said.

I smiled like an idiot into her hair. "I love you too, Al" I replied. I felt Alex hold on to my hand tighter, my real pain was gone, we were finally getting somewhere.

 **Make sure you leave me a review, and if there's anything you wanna see happen, let me know:) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I woke up smiling, for the first time in a long time. My smile soon dropped when I realised Alex wasn't in bed with me anymore. Was it too much too soon? I for out of bed, holding on to my side.

"Erm what do you think you're doing?" I heard Alex say.

I was currently sat on the edge of the bed clutching to my side. I looked up to see Alex, she knelt down in front of me and handed me an ice pack and some pain killers. She shook a bottle of water in front of me and smiled, I smiled back at her softly.

"Al.." I began, sighing when she cut me off. She put her finger on my lips to stop me from saying anything else. I laughed at her childlike behaviour, making her laugh too. She removed her finger and put the painkillers in my hand, closing my fingers over them. She smiled at me and got up to sit next to me on the bed.

I turned to face Alex. "I'm supposed to be the one looking after you" I told her, feeling guilty.

"I know that, but how are you going to look after me if your not looking after yourself?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes and took the water from her outstretched hand. "Fine" I said as she raised her eyebrows at me. I hated how she was always right. Alex smiled at me as I took the painkillers. "What?" I smiled.

"I have a skill for knowing what's best" she laughed. I laughed too, remembering the last time she said that to me. "I was right then and I'm right now" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her knowing how true her words were.

 ***Flashback***

I sat in the bar nervous as hell, I couldn't believe Alex was putting this on me. I was sat in a dead end bar, waiting for a drug dealer to meet me, when did my life get so great? I wasn't into this at all, this was Alex's thing not mine. I was here for her, not the business.

"Lauren Green?" A strong voice said from behind me, obviously I had to use a fake name, just incase. I was surprised to learn the drug dealer was a young woman.

"Yes?" I nervously said. She sat down next to me and looked me up and down. I felt very uncomfortable, luckily Alex was sat in the corner, making sure everything ran smoothly.

"You don't look much like a carrier, are you sure you're up to the job?" She asked me.

I looked at her oddly for a couple seconds.

"A carrier is what we call the clients who carry out drugs for us" she added.

I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"So?" She asked me, waiting for an answer.

"I can more than handle myself" I told her with confidence.

"I'm sure you can, I'm Laurie" she said outstretching her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Laurie" I said shaking her hand. She shook my hand and kept a loose grip on it, her fingers sliding against my own softly. I let go quickly but thought nothing of it, I didn't want to mess Alex's deal up.

"So how much experience do you have?" Laurie asked me.

"Enough" I replied.

"How would you like a little more?" She asked me, smiling as she sat down next to me.

I portrayed a shocked expression and smiled. "Yes! Thank you!" I said.

She laughed at me. "Drinks to celebrate?" She offered.

"Okay" I smiled. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll only be a minute" I told her. She nodded at me and I walked off.

Alex walked in shortly after, as planned. I was so excited to tell her about the deal but she walked in with a face of thunder.

"How gullible can you actually be piper?" She said with her hand on her forehead.

"What?" I asked her, feeling a little insulted.

"She's not going to give you the contract!" She almost snapped at me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "For your information, she already has" I raised my voice at her.

Alex laughed. "Oh really, that's funny then, cause I didn't see any of you sign any paperwork whatsoever" she said, sighing.

"What paperwork?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Urgh! You're such an idiot, Piper!" She snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"She's not going to give you the contract Piper, the only reason she's still here is because she fancies you!" Alex laughed bitterly.

I was furious by this point, not only did she think I wasn't capable of pulling of a stupid deal that she made me do, she was insisting I was only useful for one thing. "You are unbelievable Alex! Sex is not the only thing I'm useful for! I'm not that stupid that I can't pull of this one deal!" I snapped again.

"In that case why are you both all over each other, when no contract has been signed?" She snapped back, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I am not all over her! I didn't even want to do this, you don't think I don't know I wouldn't be able to do this? I'm only fucking doing it for you!" My eyes filled up with tears as I said that.

Alex's facial expression became much softer. "Pipes, I'm just saying..."

I cut her off "No! You know what? I will go back in there and I will pull this off and I won't have to hook up with her to do it... Or maybe I will because that's all I'm good for right? That's what you think of me isn't it?" I asked her.

"No, of course I don't" she told me.

I wiped my eyes and walked out, she could be so selfish when it came to business. Laurie smiled at me as I sat back down, I instantly took a large gulp of my drink. Alex walked past us, making quick eye contact before leaving the bar. I downed the rest of my drink still pretty mad at her.

"That's what I like to see" Laurie smiled, before ordering us more drinks. Before I knew it we were well into the night and several more drinks down. Me and Laurie were laughing with each other and having such a good time, so I assumed this was a good time to close the deal.

"So, how about we get that paperwork signed while we're still in a decent state?" I asked her, smiling.

Laurie looked at me and smiled. "How about we get some more drinks first?" She asked.

I laughed, but a little more bitterly this time. Laurie's facial expression changed and that's when I knew Alex was right. "You were never going to give me the contract were you?" I asked.

"You're just not the right person for the job.. Too gullible" she said.

Now I was furious again for being called gullible twice in one night. "So why the hell have you kept me her until bloody midnight just to let me down?" I snapped.

Laurie smiled. "Oh honey, I wasn't planning on letting you down" she said. I looked at her confused as she put her hand on my thigh, she leant forward and I jumped back out of my chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. "I have a girlfriend" I added.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" she smiled, moving forward again.

"I wouldn't ever go there, you're nothing compared to her" I snapped, storming out.

I got outside and it was throwing it down with rain, I only had a dress on, I didn't care though because at least you couldn't see the tears streaming down my face. I walked slowly back to the house, dreading telling Alex she was right. Once I got to the house I realised I didn't have my keys on me, now I couldn't even sneak through the house to bed. I knocked on the door and waited, I could see her coming through the glass.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"Piper"

She opened the door and I walked straight past her.

"So where's the paperwork?" She asked me with a cocky tone.

I walked past her and up the stairs, her following me. "You were right" I mumbled, as I got to the top of the stairs.

"What was that?" She asked, I knew she was smiling even though I refused to look at her and I could tell she was still annoyed. I remembered Laurie's lips almost touching mine and my emotions got the better of me. Tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't stop the ones that followed on but I managed to keep quiet as I got undressed. I stood away from her so she couldn't see my face. "I said, you were right" I told her. More tears fell as I put my pyjamas on. A couple seconds later I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder, making more tears fall. She stood behind me as I looked out of the window.

"You're crying" she said softly. She turned me around to face her. "Look at me" she said. When I didn't, she lifted my chin with her fingers. "What happened?"

I sighed. "She was never going to give me that contract, she said I was too gullible" I frowned. Alex's face became softer. "She just wanted me to stay, she tried to kiss me twice" I cried at that. "I'm so sorry, Al, I let you down" my lip gave away and I looked down at the floor.

Alex out both of her hands on my cheeks, staring at me intensely for a couple of seconds. "No! I let you down, Pipes" she said, her thumb stroking my cheek. "I should've never had you do something you were so uncomfortable with, your here with me not the business" she finished with a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you so much" I told her, hugging her.

"I love you too, Pipes"

"I promise I'll listen to you in future" I told her truthfully, smiling into her shoulder.

"You should, I have a skill for knowing what's best" she said, making us both giggle.

 ***End of flashback***

"That was a crappy night but it worked out in the end" I said.

"Yeah, and we still ended up in prison" Alex laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We lived risky lives but at least we have each other again after all that time" i told her. Alex put her arm around me and we laid against the wall together. Things weren't perfect, but at this moment we had each other.

 **Thoughts? Leave me a review please.**


End file.
